Tidal Wave
by redeyedvixen
Summary: After having her heart broken by two people, Bella decided it was time to go back to her real family, to start her sixth year at Hogwarts, and to fulfill the looming prophecy. But when she sees the one person that shattered her heart will she stay strong?
1. Depression cut to the chase

Tidal Wave

I missed you like the light, when I am shrouded by darkness.

I miss you like sleep, when all I see is your face in my sleepless nights.

It had been 4 months after he left me and I was still wallowing in self pity. I knew this was coming from the very beginning, but I couldn't help but feel like my heart was drowning in my own pool of tears. I was like a piece of sea glass, treaded over and over by crashing waves. I tried; I really did for Charlie's sake. But really, I didn't owe him anything. I barely know the man. I tried going to school for awhile, but I didn't see the point, I was never going to use the knowledge I learned here in my world. What really mattered was that I had to get over him and build strong walls around my heart so that I could be strong for the oncoming darkness.

I missed you like the sun, when the rain is falling from the sky.

I miss you like you're summer, when the ground is covered in snow.

In hope that he could mend my broken heart, I gave Jake a chance. He was the sun that warmed my chilled bones. He was just what I needed. It was great for awhile there, but just like him, Jake left me too. He explained to me that he wanted to be happy, and that I wasn't the person that was doing that for him. So, just like that my heart came crashing down yet again. A newfound coldness surround me, and it felt like the only way for my heart to thaw out was to see my real family. I would build myself back up again, and this time I would be stronger.

My life was done here. It was inevitable, I had to go back to finally finish my prophecy.

I forget the last time I felt brave, I just recall insecurity

Cause it came down like a tidal wave and sorrow swept over me

Depression please cut to the chase and cut a long story short  
Oh please be done, how much longer can this drama afford to run


	2. AN sorry I hate these too!

Hey guys, I'm looking for a beta! Anyone interested?? Just PM me,.

-REV

*I am currently working on the second chapter and believe me this one will be longer!!


	3. The Saltwater Room

Saltwater

Alone on the outside, so tired of looking in.

I had decided to go back to my home, my family, and to my old life of being a _witch_. As you probably have figured out, I am not the person I seem to be. My real name is not Isabella Swan, but Isabella Marie Potter. My real parents were brutally murdered and I have a twin brother named Harry Potter, I have emerald eyes and long dark brown hair just like my twin. I was sent into hiding after my fifth year when Voldemort discovered that he had a link to Harry's mind, where he did not have a full link to mine yet. Dumbledore took the precautions needed and sent me the rainy town of Forks, Washington. Dumbledore casted a large memory charm on Charlie, Renee, and Phil, which made them think I am there real daughter. I had not informed the Cullens of my secret only for the sole purpose of protecting them. No matter what, I did not want to be the reason for their deaths. So here I am, waiting for Dumbledore to come and pick me up and then for us to apperate to the burrow. He had already erased any former memories from my "parents" so that wouldn't be a problem. Finally, he arrived and we were off.

(It is in first person view now)

I suddenly feel that dreadful pull from my naval, and all of a sudden I am in the warm kitchen of the Weasleys, my true family. I didn't tell them I was coming, I only sent a letter to Dumbledore requesting my acceptance back into Hogwarts, and he thought it was safe enough now. Plus I have to help Harry; we both have to fight Voldemort together soon. Mrs. Weasley was just setting out dinner when I arrived. Harry looks at me and I run towards him and bury my face in his chest.

"I've missed you so much Harry!" I sob

"Oh, Bella you have no idea, it's been truly dreadful without your smiling face at Hogwarts." Harry says.

I look into his smiling emerald eyes and detect a hidden sadness there. I know anyone else would probably overlook this small detail, but I guess it's just a twin's intuition. I don't want to ruin this moment so I let my worried thoughts evaporate. I just sigh in relief, finally happy for a few moments. I haven't seen him in a year and I missed him so much. Then I look over to my three best friends, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. I hug each of them tightly.

"Oh guys, I'm finally back!" We are all crying now by now.

Remus and Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Dumbledore are all looking at my frail body concerned. I knew I was skinny, but I guess I just forgot to eat when I was wallowing and I was abnormally pale since Forks barley got any sun, my eyes were blood shot from crying, and my hair had lost some of its shine, but can you really blame me? I had lost the love of my life and one of my best friends and basically a whole family… _No, I cursed myself. You mustn't think about that now, you have more important things to think about. _I added another brick to the wall around my heart. I was building it slowly, but surely.

"Bella, you've gotten so skinny! Let's add some meat to those bones. You sit down right now and I'll make you a plate missy." exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

I just now realize I am absolutely starving! So, I sit down and eat plate after plate of food until I feel like I'm going to throw up. Then we all talk for awhile, until Mrs. Weasley tells us that we have to go to bed because we have to get up early for the Hogwarts train. I lay my head down on the pillow and hope for no nightmares, but I am not that lucky.

I wake up screaming my heart out like usual and sobbing; I guess I forgot to put a silencing charm around my bed because immediately everyone comes running into my room looking for the danger. Once Harry takes one look at me he runs over to me and cradles me in his arms. I just cry and cry for hours while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all murmur words of comfort.

"Are you seeing into Voldemort's mind in your nightmares?" Harry asks.

"No, there not quite as terrible as those." I manage to blubber out.

"Then what is it Bella?" Harry asks.

I tell them the whole story, vampires, werewolves, and all. They all gasp when I tell them about the incident with James. I even show them my scar. Harry traces it and suddenly gets goose bumps from how cold it is.

"What sick bastards!" Harry exclaims, his green eyes glowing with fury.

"Oh Bella I had no idea, I'm so sorry." Hermione whimpers.

"I sock it to them if I ever see them!" Ron says darkly.

"Its okay… I'm really just trying to get over it. I am going to through myself into defeating the dark lord and life at Hogwarts."

We all boarded the train to Hogwarts the next morning. I looked out the window and was finally starting to feel the fog fade from my heart.

Reviews are like snow days (well not quite as nice..) but still…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! It makes me happy Voldemort's mind like me Bella?" Harry asks concerned.


End file.
